


Daytime Shooting Star Side Story #3

by daniuwuxx



Series: Daytime Shooting Star OngNiel AU Side Stories [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniuwuxx/pseuds/daniuwuxx
Summary: It's his side of the story..





	Daytime Shooting Star Side Story #3

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble, hope you enjoy it~

Since I was young, I really don’t like interacting with people.

> “Daniel, do you want to play house with us?” A classmate asked the 5-year-old Daniel.
> 
> “Playing house is boring..” Little Daniel nonchalantly said. The little girl who asked him was too shocked by what he said that it made her cry.
> 
> “Ssaem! Ssaem! Daniel made her cry!” One boy shouted.
> 
> _“I’m not wrong though, and she’s not really crying. There are no tears.” _

I didn’t get how people make things so complicated. The only person that can make me do stuff is my dad.

> “Daniel-ah, let’s go to the park and play? What do you say?” Little Daniel smiles brightly on the idea of playing with his father even though he hates the park.

But suddenly, he had to leave for another family he loved more. It happened so fast, sometimes I don’t trust my own memories. One day, we were having fun fishing, the next day, he was walking towards the door with his luggage. He didn’t even give me one last look. I never felt so betrayed by my own father so I didn’t bother to open myself with anyone...

After that, I gradually build my walls and refused to talk to anyone outside my circle. But just how it ended abruptly, the beginning also came so suddenly.

> “Let’s be friends!” The newly transferred kid said one day.

I thought I just let an annoying guy into my life. I also thought if I was rude, he would naturally avoid me but he was one insistent guy.

> “Niel-ah, do you have an extra pencil?”
> 
> “Niel-ah! Over here!”
> 
> “Can I invite Daniel?”
> 
> “Good morning Niel-ah!”

For some reason, I wasn’t bothered by his presence anymore and I didn’t hate it when I talk to him.

> “See you Niel-ah!” Daniel felt a pain in his back and saw Seongwoo with his styled hair. Daniel stared at Seongwoo’s back as he was running away. He was muting Jisung’s questions as well.
> 
> _“He says he doesn’t have friends but he was running to meet someone precious, is he not?”_
> 
> _“Why did he styled his hair that way? Just for a friend?”_
> 
> _“He’s really annoying.”_
> 
> _“How is he different from other people? Or different from my Dad?”_
> 
> _“What’s so good about him?”_
> 
> _“I just don’t understand at all.”_

I had those kinds of thoughts. And I didn’t notice, he was in my mind since then.

Even I’m just an outsider, even if I’m just a side character of their story, I just wanted for him to be happy. I want to see him smile. And maybe, he’ll look at me like he looks at Ssaem. But I don’t know anymore.

Please be happy Ong Seongwoo, I'll still be here whenever you need me. 


End file.
